


Magic Has No Hold In Hell

by Master of dimensions (Amethyst_The_Gem)



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Death, Gen, Insanity, Pain, Torture, kicking, underwhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_The_Gem/pseuds/Master%20of%20dimensions
Summary: In death, the master of dimensions finds no rest for the souls of the damned.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Magic Has No Hold In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea for this fic after stumbling across a piece of fanart. I'd always wondered what Dimentio's reception would be like upon death, so I decided to write it! 
> 
> Just as a quick note, I decided to give the D-men military-esque ranks, not sure why, but I figured someone had to be in charge of keeping them all in line, right? 
> 
> (Also, I know everyone has different standards on what is considered "dark", but considering the themes I'm gonna go ahead and put a warning that this is a pretty dark fic).
> 
> Also also I enjoy any kind of comment, as long as it's not rude :)

_where?........._  
  
Pain, searing hot and sharp as knives. That was all Dimentio's body could register, and it limited his movement to where he could barely move even one finger without screaming from the torturous feeling rushing down his entire being.  
  
Holding as still as possible, he tried to open his eyes, which burned as they slowly, carefully opened. He expected to be met with at least some form of light, but instead his surroundings were dark and gloomy, and whispered of death.  
  
Within the distance, a voice called out, "Hey, there's one over here and-" the voice stopped short, a breath being drawn in, before it resumed louder than before, "Oh _holy Underwhere_ , he's hurt bad! Quick, get him some water!"  
  
Had Dimentio been able to, he would have smirked at the sight beholding, several D-men heading towards him with concerned looks. “ _ah_ , _so I failed indeed. This ought to be interesting.”_

One of the D-men stepped forward holding a bucket of orange liquid that spilled over the edge and landed near Dimentio's face as he looked down. "Alright, let me.....wait......." the D-man gasped, stepping backwards. "No......this man.........leave him." He commanded, turning to the others. "I will watch him, alert queen Jaydes. We have a BIG problem on our hands."  
  
The other D-men saluted, shouted "yes captain!", then ran off, all except for one, who hesitated by his side. "Um....captain? What's wrong with this man?"  
  
The D-man captain frowned. "I thought I gave you an order, private." Then he gestured towards Dimentio with his free hand. "But to answer your question, this is Dimentio. He tried to destroy all worlds, as I'm sure you remember."  
  
The D-man private's eyes went wide, and he stepped closer. "This......this is him?....." he glanced back at his captain, and a small laugh escaped his lips. "He's so _helpless_!" He drew back his foot, kicking Dimentio square in the stomach.

Dimentio clenched his teeth, but failed to hold back a scream as pain surged through his body. He silently willed himself to move, to escape the wrath of the D-man, but to no avail.  
  
"This!.......is!.......what!.......you!........deserve!........" the D-man shouted with each kick, grinning with a wicked glee to rival Dimentio's own.  
  
"Private!" The captain cried, reaching for the private, grasping his arms and pinning them behind his back, but dropping the bucket in the process. The orange liquid splashed to the ground, some landing on Dimentio's face and left hand.  
  
"S......sorry, captain......I.....I don't know what came over me....." the D-man apologized quietly, his eyes traveling downwards, which then widened in shock. "Oh....no....…"

But it was too late, for Dimentio had already taken advantage of the D-men being distracted, to snap his fingers and create a gaping hole in the nearby fountain filled to the brim with that same revitalizing liquid. It flowed towards him, soaking him until his former strength recovered.  
  
"No........... _run_!" the D-man captain shouted, releasing the private's arms and shoving him away. "You won't stand a chance!"  
  
Dimentio stood, a grin fitting of his name returning to his lips, as he watched the D-man private scramble to collect himself, and the captain tensing in fear of the inevitable. "Ah ha ha!" He laughed, "yes, run! Just like insects to be stepped on!"

The D-man captain felt chills go down his spine as Dimentio spoke, his voice dying in his throat before any words could escape.

But before either man could continue, another voice cried out, “Stop!”

The D-man glanced back, grateful for the familiar voice. “M…...my queen….” He stammered, “He…...”

“I know. Don’t fear, all will be safe.” She turned her gaze to Dimentio, stern and cold. “But _you,_ on the other hand…...” She raised her arms, chanting as a bright glow surrounded her. No-one could move, as if she had frozen time itself. Once it died away, everyone blinked to clear their eyes from the drastic change in lighting.

Dimentio glanced down, a slight weight now tugging at his arms. “Ah ha ha, what is this?” He questioned, examining shackles that bound his wrists in front of him. He tried to snap his fingers, but to his dismay nothing happened, and the sound simply trailed off. But yet his grin remained, never ceasing, never wavering.

“To contain your magic.” Jaydes explained, her voice as cold as her stare. “You will not be allowed to wander free, nor to have your arms unbound from those restraints.” She turned to the captain, who now stood at attention. “Take him to the lower levels, the very depths of which he belongs. Do not release him, and _never_ leave him unguarded.”

“Yes ma’am!” The D-man captain clutched at a chain attached to Dimentio’s restraints, and the private, who had failed to leave, followed behind, his hands harshly laid on Dimentio’s shoulders.

“Ah ha ha!” Dimentio threw back his head as the D-men dragged him away, now helpless in their grasp. “You think this is the end?!” His grin only grew as his thin grip on sanity slipped away, leaving behind only a demented shell of a man, a voice without a shred of stability. The D-men dragged him through hall after hall, reaching the lowest levels of cells. “This isn’t over! Hell itself cannot hold me forever! Do you hear me, Jaydes? A ha ha! _You can’t hold me forever_!” As he was roughly shoved to the floor, chains pulled to hold him down by the arms, his voice echoed through the halls, disturbing all who could hear as it cried out his song of insanity.

“Ah ha ha! I am the master of dimensions! You will regret this! You can’t hold me forever! _Ah ha ha ha ha_!”

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! My first (published) SPM fic! I schemed this up over the past few days, and I'm pretty happy with the result. I may or may not have a few more ideas up my sleeve~~ 
> 
> But for now, I suppose that's it! Ciao!


End file.
